1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a support for climbing a stacking of electrical power distribution insulation disks.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
It has sometimes been necessary when working on a power line or other electrical power distribution equipment for a crew member to climb above a normal support level. Where insulator disks are present, the climber would typically use them for foot support. Even though there was a safety belt about the climber's body for support on the disks, there was still a substantial risk of foot slippage. When this occurred, the climber could fall several feet before contacting some lower structure. There was thus a potential safety risk.
So far as is known, there has been no form of climbing support for use in these situations. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,824,676; 2,428,391; and 3,042,736 related to protective covers for insulators to prevent damage to the insulators. The structure of these covers was fitted around the insulators to protect them from damage while they were being installed or while equipment near them was being serviced. U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,450 described a tool for lifting and installing a stack of insulators onto a tower for support of electrical conductors.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,497,171 and 3,561,712 were directed to supports for mounting electrical equipment to utility poles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,754,841; 4,301,891 and 4,607,725 involved portable support structures or ladders adapted to be fitted about posts or poles for climbing purposes.